A Family Matter
by Twisted Fate MK 2
Summary: (Co-Op with Mika) Instead of just the Lone Wanderer, what if he had a twin? What if that was why Catherine died how she did? How would another person change the Lone Wanderer's effects on the world? Well, let's find out.


**Name: Luna Lowe**

 **Nickname: Lulu**

 **Age:18**

 **Sex:Female**

 **Height:4/11**

 **Weight: 96 lbs**

 **Race: Asian/Caucasian**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Hair Style: Loose**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **Notable Scars and Features: Mute.**

 **S: 3**

 **P: 7**

 **E: 5**

 **C: 6**

 **I: 8**

 **A: 5**

 **L: 6**

 **Starting Perk: Daddy's Girl**

 **Name: Christopher Lowe**

 **Nickname: Fluffy**

 **Age: 18**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Height: 5/9**

 **Weight: 156 Lbs.**

 **Race: Asian/Caucasian**

 **Hair Color: Dark Brown**

 **Hair Style: Poofy**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **Notable Features: Glasses Wearing, Large scar on Forehead, Long Scar on right Cheek**

 **S: 8**

 **P: 8**

 **E: 7**

 **C: 4**

 **I: 4**

 **A: 6**

 **L: 3**

 **Starting Perk: Gun Nut**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Part One: Inside the Vault**

 **Section One: Birth of Twin Legends**

James sighed tiredly, washing the blood off his hands and thinking to himself. The first birth had gone splendidly, a bouncing boy string as an ox according to the gene projections. The second, however, had complications and Catherine, despite how strong she was, hadn't made it. Li had offered to check her over and run the gene projections for him and he had gratefully agreed. Now he was just waiting for her, they had to… Clean up Catherine before they could talk about anything else.

"James," he turned tired eyes to look at the massive, armored form that had stepped into the small bathroom in Rivet City's hall, right by the door to the science lab," You are quite aware that this is no failing of yours, I hope."

Star Paladin Cross, a special bodyguard sent to protect Project Purity by the Brotherhood of Steel itself and a good friend of most everyone on the team. he smiled warmly, or as warmly as possible in the situation they were currently in," I know it isn't, Paladin. But it still hurts, you're aware. And now I have to take care of two children all on my own. I don't even know how I'll feed them."

"I would recommend finding a place with the technology to aid you." She advised simply, walking up to stand next to him companionably," Do you know of such a place?"

"I do, but…" He trailed off when he saw Madison step into the room, smiling sadly at him," How is she doing? Is my daughter alright?" Cross would have smiled at his already worrisome nature over the two children in different times, but for now kept her face impassive out of respect.

"Yes, she's… alive. But there were some complications with her as well, I'm afraid. Her vocal chords… I'm afraid they are far too underdeveloped for her age. She may never speak, but we will have to check the Genetic Projection to be sure." She gave him a sympathetic look and he groaned tiredly, gesturing at the door behind her.

"Well then, let's go find out." She nodded, worry wiggling its way into the back of her mind, and turned to lead them back into the room. The heavy steps of the woman told her that James was following, his faithful bodyguard on his heels as always. Once they were in the room, she handed him the small computer that had had the genetics of the girl and boy entered in, and they waited while it calculated the results.

The first to come in, oddly enough, was the girl's, not the boys. The reason why was quick to show itself when he opened the results and felt like something or someone had punched him in the chest. Had it not been for the piercing light blue shade of eyes that stared up at him he would have thought he was looking straight at a picture of a young Catherine. The same loose, straight black hair and lightly tanned, asiatic skin as her mother. It was almost a perfect match if not for those eyes, which were a touch of his genetics at work no doubt. Catherine would have loved the similarities between her and the girl, and no doubt would have teased him without end for it. She'd be rather short, according to the genetic projections, both thanks to her mother's short genes and the slightly lower amount of nutrients she received in the womb. Typical of twins, sadly, for one to take more than the other.

The boy's came just after the girl's, which confirmed his suspicion of him having taken a great many nutrients from his sister. Compared to her, he was a bear of a child, looking far more like James himself if he had been asian like Catherine, with darker blue, almost muddied, eyes and curly, almost poofy hair from his father. Where his sister would be small, predicted to never touch five feet, he was massive by comparison, almost a foot taller by predictions. At least he'd be able to protect his sister from any trouble, if he needed to.

If he hadn't been certain of his decision before finding this out, he certainly was now. The boy might survive to adulthood in the wastes, but as small as the girl was she'd be in danger. And being unable to call for help only worsened that. He knew just where to go, however.

 **Section Two: The Party**

Chris flinched when the lights flashed on, nearly blinding him, and he stepped in front of his smaller sister on instinct until his sight returned and he saw his father, chiding Stanley for blinding him lightly, walking forward. He moved out of the way, letting the elder take a knee to fuss over the girl worriedly. "She's okay, Dad, just got flashed like me."

"And you did just as you should have and got right in the way to protect her from it." He patted his son's head, ruffling the hair affectionately," Like a good boy."

Luna looked around, spotting Amata and smiling as she started signing after her dad had walked away to do something.

' _Amata, come on, let's go do something besides staying here with the adults. It'll be an adventure!'_

"Oh look, the mutant's acting like it can think." She shrank away from the bully that stepped up behind Amata, and Chris spotted Stanley watching them worriedly from a few feet away from them, sitting at the window into the hall outside. "No one understands what you're saying, you little mutant."

"Back off , Butch, or her brother will break your nose again." Amata snapped angrily, standing in front of the smaller girl protectively and Chris crossed his arms angrily, choosing to let his friend handle it for now. "We both remember the last time you tangled with him."

Luna was slightly smaller and weaker than the normal child her age, a few inches below anyone's head, and unable to do most basic physical work. Chris, to help her, had always done anything she needed physically and as a result was bigger and burlier than even a kid their own age. Not by much, of course, but enough to put a bully on the ground easy enough, and his temper always flared whenever someone harassed his little sister. Though he wouldn't tell anyone, when his father explained how his sister was so much smaller than him and unable to talk, he had blamed himself.

"Yeah, yeah, so the mutant's brother can beat me up. He's a mutant too. Way I've heard it, they even sleep together," he made a face at his friends, laughing at him, and Chris felt his temper flare and took a step forward, smashing a fist into the unwary boy's nose uncaringly and, as Amata had threatened, shattering the bone easily enough.

Stanley was up and moving almost immediately, grabbing the young boy and dragging him a step away from Butch," Damnit, boy, you know you can't keep doing that. I saw the whole thing, so you aren't in trouble, but you need to start coming to me with this stuff."

"Yeah, I know, Stan. He just pissed me off, is all. Talking bad 'bout my baby sis. Sorry. Tried to keep my cool, but couldn't pull it off." the boy was honestly sorry for what he did, and knew he wasn't supposed to. He just couldn't control himself sometimes when he got angry. He'd snap, and then bones would snap a moment later.

"I'll take him from here, Stanley. I had a surprise for the kids anyway, so we'll get out of here. Would you mind saving us some cake?" James asked, resting his hand on his son's shoulder. The security officer nodded, turning to tend to the irate Butch instead. Chris and Luna, wary of aggravating their possibly angry father, complied silently and followed him out of the cafeteria and down to the reactor level, where Jonas was waiting for them. "I'm very proud of both of you. You can't let bullies have their way, kids, and you always have to stand up for yourself. Now, as a reward and as a present, Jonas and I made you something."

"Took us forever to get everything we needed for it. Needed a new barrel, easy enough to get, and Butch, uh, 'volunteered' his pocket knife's spring for it. Works perfectly now." He pulled out an old, beaten up looking BB Gun from behind his back, and Luna grabbed it before anyone else could blink.

Looking down at the small BB gun in her hands, Luna looked at the worn, rough wood, pointing it at a far wall, roughly aiming down the sights. Her reply was obvious when she hugged the rifle, a smile on her face. James was about to speak when a Radroach skittered out from behind a box at the end of the room, looking around for something to eat, and instead pointed it out for the eager girl, Who smiled widely and took aim, firing a shot from the rifle that tore the ugly abominations head off.

"Well, someone likes her new toy. Share with your brother though." James laughed lightly, turning to look at his friend," hey Jonas, get a picture of me and the big game hunter, would you?"

 **Section Three: The Goat**

"Well honey, as a doctor I can definitely say that you are a relatively perfectly healthy eighteen year old woman. So yes, you and your brother have to go take the GOAT test." James sighed good naturedly, setting his ophthalmoscope on the desk beside him," Don't worry, you'll do fine on the test and your brother will no doubt beat the snot out of Butch again. Just relax."

"Yeah, sis, you're the smart one. I should be worried about the test more than you. You'll be fine. I jus' need to keep from hurting my hand so I can write. Butch's jaw has been getting harder as the years pass, I swear to Christ." Chris tossed in supportively, waving off the disapproving glare his father shot him off with a chuckle.

' _Honestly, with how much you hit him, I'm surprised you haven't broken your hand. Again.'_ Chris glared lightly at his tiny sister, now standing at around an inch under five feet even.

"Not my fault he moved, half-pint. And you'll remember I enjoyed using my cast to get payback a good bit." He poked her nose teasingly, easily towering over her by nearly a foot," Now, can we get goin'? I wanna get my punchin' out of the way."

' _You better not ruin this over a childhood rivalry, Chris. Remember- I can make your interface pink again.'_ She chided simply, glaring up at him ruefully and smiling when he flinched at her threat. " _Behave, or I won't change it back.'_

"Chris is a good boy, Chris is a good boy!" He whimpered, cradling his Pip-Boy protectively, and James couldn't help the bark of laughter that shot out of his mouth and watching the lightly bickering children walk out of the room and turning to the side, headed for the classroom.

Butch, of course, heckled them on their way there and was harassing their friend, Amata. And Chris, predictably, put a boot in his gut and left him in the hall. Punching hurt your hands, after all. The test itself was simple enough as well, though Brotch made certain to keep the two twins as far as possible from each other in the room, with the young woman directly in front of him.

It may have been impossible to cheat on the GOAT, but those two would be the ones to figure out a way to do it if one existed at all. And that was not a good thing at all. The test was over fairly quickly, Chris being told by Brotch that he had been assigned to be a dishwasher and asking Luna to stay behind to speak with him. Chris adamantly refused to leave without her, of course, and leaned against a wall by the desk comfortably to wait. Which made Brotch… Uncomfortable, to say the least.

' _Yes, sir? Is there a problem?'_ She signed curiously and slowly, so as to let the older man read the symbols properly.

"Well, you answered the last question… wrong" He said simply, sighing and sliding the paper across the desk to her," You cannot remove answers to fill in ones you like better. the machine can't read it properly if you do that."

Luna looked at the paper. Underneath the multiple 'Overseer' answers was a legitimate-looking answer box with a nearly-perfect 'The Vault' as an answer. ' _It looks legitimate to me. Maybe he's upgrading for next year?'_

"Look, I like you and your dad so… Just tell me what job you want and I'll fill out everything for you. Alright?" Brotch did indeed like the two of them, their dad had saved his life once upon a time from a spider bite," Between you and me, this test is a joke anyway."

' _Wow. That's… Surprising. Sorry about that. Anyways, you have any mechanical or scientific jobs available?'_ The surprise was genuine, on both her face and her brother's.

"I can either make you an apprentice engineer or doctor. Which would you prefer? I can also see to it that your brother works on security, meaning he'd be able to stay close to you." Brotch knew those two well enough to know the appeal of such a thing to them, and knew they'd do whatever jobs they chose better if they were together.

' _Yes! Thank you so much! Apprentice Engineer, please.'_ She'd wanted to be an engineer for years now, and Brotch wasn't about to refuse to allow it. That would simply be cruel. The news, of course, made her happier than the happiest of clams.

"Very well, you'll report to Jonas on Monday. And I'll change your brother's answers to match, if he wants," the young man nodded eagerly, and Brotch couldn't help but smile at the eagerness," Very well then, both of you do so. And have a good day."

They were happy enough, and could look forward to the future which, for now, seemed bright enough for two little Vaulters to look forward to. All they had to do now to keep their happy futures was avoid attracting attention from the Overseer…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Mika~ This is the result of about six hours of conversation, debating, and hunger. I don't really know what I'm doing, as usual. Be happy, I'm not playing Skyrim. I've never played Fallout 3...**_

 _ **Twisted ~ Anyways… Yeah, we started chatting away and got bored, but didn't want to really do much else, so this resulted. Each character is based off of us. And don't listen to Mika, she's a splendid writer and she knows it. She spotted and corrected a half-dozen mistakes in this chapter alone, and came up with superb ideas. She's just stubborn *glares*.**_


End file.
